Your Move Granger
by ElishaHada
Summary: Draco feels a certain liking towards the girl of the Golden Trio. He tries to get her attention by teasing her, but when that doesn't work the Slytherin Prince decides to use another approach. One involving a deck of cards and his fingers. Will it work? One-shot. With some smut.


**Your Move, Granger**

Hermione scowled at the blond in front of her.

"What, Granger? You know it's true," Draco stated, smirking.

"Take it back, Malfoy." Hermione gritted her teeth in irritation. For five days straight Malfoy had been teasing her.

The war was over, of course there were still commotions about Death Eater here or there, but Hermione had hoped she would finally be at peace after deciding to attend Hogwarts to finish her last year. Sadly, Hermione knew it would be too good to be true. On her first day back, she had found out that none other than Draco Malfoy would be sharing a dormitory with her as Head Girl and him as Head Boy. Hermione hated to admit it, but she always had a crush on Draco. Ever since she had met him on the train, the witch thought Draco was exceptionally cute. It was a shame that he had the manners of an ape. Some might even say that an ape acted more politely than the Slytherin Prince. They had loathed each other for six years, taking any chance to throw punches at each other. Both figuratively and literally, the punch in third year was still fresh in both of their minds. Neither had ever failed to back down from an argument. The only way their nasty remarks to each other could stop was by friends of both parties pulling them away from each other.

But after the war, everything changed for both of them. Hermione saw another side of Draco that she would have thought it never existed. During the war he was-dare her say- nice, she had even heard of the time Draco had defend her from his Slytherin friends. When her closest friend Harry Potter arrived at the war scene in Hagrid's arms, Hermione and glanced back at Draco for a brief minute. She had sworn that Draco's eyes were filled with fear, it had him seem _human_. Then, the mere school-girl crush Hermione had on the wizard had now grown into something more.

When the first of their last year had started and Hermione had walked into their dormitory she was bestowed with a small surprise of Draco smiling at her. _"I'm looking forward to working with you, Granger," _he had said. All she had managed was a squeak response. She had had think inkling that maybe; just maybe they could actually be friends. If not, acquaintances.

However, for the past few days, he had bothered her more and more. Although Malfoy never used the "M" word, his teasing had begun to become frequent again. Hermione was even on the verge of a punching him once again.

"Take what back? It's the truth. You _are _a prude, a good girl, and not to mention a teacher's pet." Hermione scowled making Draco's smirk grow wider.

"Save your insults for someone who actually cares for what you have to say, Malfoy," Hermione said walking out of their dorm.

* * *

Hermione sat down on her usual chair at the library. It was her usual study place, a little corner in the library where people wouldn't notice unless they actually glanced towards its way. She opened up her Herbology book to finish up the homework Professor Sprout had given. "Finally some peace and quiet," she said to herself as she scribbled down some notes on the parchment.

Not to soon afterwards did she hear a snigger. The young witch groaned to herself as she saw the family silver-blond hair and grey eyes.

"See my point is proven, once again," Malfoy said.

"Alright, what in Merlin's beard do I have to do to get you to leave me the fuck alone?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Ah, profanity, wouldn't expect that from you, Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Get on with it, Ferret. What you want now?"

Draco scowled at his nickname, "I just felt like the need to bother someone. And who better to drive to insanity than my oldest enemy?"

"I swear on my own grave Malfoy, if you don't get out of my sight I'll hex you right here," Hermione firmly stated pulling out her wand to show that she was serious.

The pure-blood raised his hands in defense, "Didn't know you'd go crazy that quickly."

Hermione released a breath through her nose. A few people were looking towards them causing the brunette to blush out of embarrassment. But they had quickly gone back to their business. The whole school had gotten used to Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy's bickering.

Unfortunately for Hermione, she had let her guard down on Draco, giving him enough time to snatch the witch's wand from her hand.

"Malfoy!" Hermione screamed causing more people in the library to look their way, "Give it back!" She jumped up to reach for her wand, but her height and her legs had failed her.

"Not unless you fulfill my request," Malfoy said.

"What?"

Draco's smirk grew wider, "How about a game of magical poker?"

"Is that it?"

Malfoy nodded to answer her question.

Something up was up, Hermione could feel it. Her gut told her to refuse and just walk away. But her eyes landed on her wand in the blonde's hand. Finally with a defeated sigh she accepted the offer. "Alright, but I better have get my wand back."

* * *

"S-strip poker?" Hermione asked. _Merlin, what is he thinking?_

"You heard me, Granger."

"You must be joking? Do you honestly think I'm going to go through with this?"

"Do you want your weapon back or not?" Draco asked holding up Hermione's wand.

Hermione made a noise that sounded between the range of a scream and cry. "Alright let's play."

* * *

Draco smiled to himself and started a new game as the young witch in front him took off her shirt. The pure-blood wizard couldn't help but look impressed at Hermione's body. However, with Hermione's murderous look on her face, Draco didn't know whether to be mortified or slightly turned on.

When he had started to feel an interest towards the curly-haired witch, he had no idea. But what he knew was Draco wanted her. Oh how his mother would react if she had realized her only son had interest in a muggle-born, but it didn't matter anymore. (Lucius was in Azkaban and was soon to receive the Dementor's kiss.) Hermione wasn't like any of the other girls he had been with. She was intelligent, smart, downright gorgeous, and most importantly, she had the ability to quarrel with him. Her quick comments always made him feel that… _feeling_. Draco didn't know what exactly that feeling was, but it was a good feeling, that was for sure. When Hermione always insulted him or won an argument, Draco felt something in the pit of his stomach. All the other girls he had 'dated' so to say, never made him feel this way. They would always agree with him or praise him because he was the Slytherin Prince, every single one of them, but Granger never failed to keep up with him. He loved that about her.

Now here she was, the girl, no, the woman he wanted. Granted, that Draco had no idea he would have asked (more like forced) her to play this game, but his teenage hormones had got in the way. And Merlin, did she look stunning today.

Hermione looked at her body to see if she had anymore clothes left that weren't her lingerie, luckily she still had one sock left on. "I call my last sock," she simply stated. Draco couldn't help but feel disappointed. "I'll see your sock," Draco said ignoring Hermione's glare, "And raise you my shirt." The pure-blood had won almost every round. Much to Hermione's dismay, she had to take off almost all of her clothing. Leaving her with only her bra, panties, and one sock. _Merlin, let me have a better hand, _she pleaded silently.

Draco stared at his cards, four, five, six, seven, and eight of hearts. Not bad. He looked up from his deck to try and read Hermione's face.

Hermione could see that Draco was trying to tell what she was thinking about her hand. Luckily, the witch had enough training while hunting for horcruxes to know how to pull off a poker face. She looked at her hand, a Jack, and eight, five, three, and two of all spades. Hermione resisted the urge to smile.

"Well?"

"You first," Hermione simply said.

Draco revealed his cards to show a straight. He smiled as Hermione frowned down at the table, "Awe, poor little Hermione-"

"Say Malfoy," the latter of the two interrupted, "what sound does a toilet make?"

Draco furrowed his eyebrows, "A flush."

Hermione smiled and placed her five cards down, "I think that sounds like the sound of your shirt being _flushed_ down the toilet."

"What a horrible joke, Granger," Draco flatly said taking off his button-up shirt. Nevertheless, Hermione didn't care. She was still safe, for now at least.

Hermione couldn't help but stare at the now shirtless Draco. She couldn't deny it; he had gotten a lot easier on the eyes as years went by. Malfoy had looked much better than he had in 6th year. Instead of the pale skin he once had, it was now a tanned color. His skinny body had gained more muscle and the once flat stomach had morphed into a lean one that possessed abs.

"Granger, quit drooling and place a bet."

Hermione shook herself from her thoughts and watched a grin on Draco's face appear.

"I'll see your…"

"Socks."

"Right, so I'll see your socks, and raise you my," Hermione frowned, "my bra."

Draco's grin turned into his famous smirk, "I'll see your bra, and raise you my boxers."

Hermione looked at him in shock, "But you that's not fair!"

"Oh, so I guess I'll be keeping your wand then," Draco said in a sing song tone.

Hermione mumbled under her breath. "I'll see your undershorts, and raise you my…my…well you know," she said making the blond laugh.

"Your move Granger."

Hermione glanced at her cards and she smiled. _Surely, he can't beat this._

The brown-haired witch revealed her cards, a five, six, seven, right, and a nine of Diamonds.

"Now, off with your trousers, Malfoy," she said getting up and grabbing for her clothes.

"Oh not so fast, Granger," Malfoy said slyly smiling.

Hermione looked at him in confusion, "That's a straight flush, Ferret. The only hand that can beat that is-"

Draco placed is cards down, revealing an ace, King, Queen, Jack, and a ten of Spades.

"A royal flush," Draco said. Hermione could particularly here the laughter in his voice.

The young witch's face fell. She had lost the game so that meant…

"Take them off Granger."

She would go to Hell for this. Hermione stood up. _It's for my wand, it's for my wand._

She unhooked her bra and let it fall to the ground. Draco gaped involuntarily; her breasts were, well, perfect. His eyes followed Hermione's slender fingers as they slipped off her lace undergarments. Draco unconsciously licked his lips as he studied the witch's body. Hermione had filled into her curves no doubt. Her breasts were luscious, perky, and placed marvelously on her smooth chest.

"Alright, Malfoy, I fulfilled my end of the bargain. Now give me my wand back," Hermione said bending down to pick up her clothes. _I should smack him as soon as I get my weapon back,_ Hermione growled to herself.

She stood up to see Draco was staring at her. It made her self-conscious, but for some reason, she was not able to look away from his stare.

"How can you not see how much I want you Granger?" Draco asked.

"W-what?" Hermione thought her brain must have been tricking her. _Draco Malfoy wanting a Gryffindor know-it-all, no way!_

"Yes way," Draco firmly stated. Hermione blushed forgetting the fact that Draco had learned the ability to read minds.

"I can't believe you haven't realized it yet, Granger." Draco was now a foot away from Hermione, "Do you know why I tease you the way I have been for the last five days?" Hermione shook her head in response. "Because I-I…._Merlin_ why is this so hard?" Draco asked himself. He could hear his heart beating rapidly as Hermione's brown orbs burned into his grey ones. His gaze shifted from her eyes to her full, pink lips. Draco could feel himself go mad with want. His eyes wandered down to her perfectly formed breasts and the wizard couldn't help but swallow a lump down his throat. Draco had always admired her from afar, now that she was close, _so _close, he couldn't control himself anymore.

Hermione looked at the stuttering man in confusion. She leaned back noticing how Draco was close to him. She could actually make out that his eyes had blue specks in them.

"Oh fuck it," Draco said before placing his lips firmly down onto Hermione's soft ones. Before Hermione could even response, Draco pulled away. He looked at her with an intense gaze, "Your move Granger." _Oh Merlin, please don't slap me._

Hermione stood in place shocked. Her lips tingled from her current kiss. Six years, of wondering how the Slytherin Prince's kiss would feel like and now she knew it was, well, it was…_brilliant. _She wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled him down for a second kiss. It didn't take much time for the latter to respond. Hermione could feel his tongue graze over her bottom lip hungrily. The witch gladly granted entrance to her mouth. Electricity shot through her mouth, up to her head, and down to her toes. Both pairs of hands were everywhere, leaving a buzzing sensation where they touched. She pulled Draco closer, enjoying the feeling of her breasts on his bare chest.

Each caress of his lips was a silent plea for Hermione not to stop, to not let go. He placed his arms around her slender waist as she brushed her tongue over his causing him to growl of pleasure on the back of throat.

Hermione smiled as she heard a satisfied growl from Malfoy. He picked her up and walked over to the couch. Her hands moved to his head, feeling his soft, blond locks in her hands.

Draco pulled apart and moved his kisses down towards Hermione's neck as he placed her down and climbed on top of her. Finally reaching her breasts, he stimulated one breasts with his hands and sucked and softly bit her other. He smirked hearing Hermione trying to contain a moan from escaping her lips. The Slytherin Lover then moved to head down to her abdomen to her inner thighs. He kissed, licked, and nibbled, all the sensitive areas he could find. Draco could feel Hermione stiffen as she held her sounds once again.

Hermione's breath hitched as the young-Malfoy moved his head to her place, circling the clit with the tip of his tongue. Malfoy then traced repeatedly around her clitoris causing Hermione to let out a tiny sound of pleasure before biting her lip. She separated her legs apart allowing more access. He then stiffened his tongue before thrusting it deep inside of her.

This time Hermione didn't even try to hold in her moans. With each move of Malfoy's tongue a new sense of pleasure filled her. She arched her back as his tongue moved faster inside of her. She felt the sense of delight leave her as Draco lifted his head. He left trails of kisses all the way up her body before chuckling, "Boy am I glad I enchanted that deck of cards." He knew it wasn't fair to Hermione, but Draco had always hated losing.

"You cheating ba-" Hermione gasped as Malfoy's two fingers slowly entered her place. Draco let his fingers work for themselves. He kissed the weak spot on Hermione's neck while exploring inside of her with his pointer and middle finger. The blond located the rough, spongy spot and pressed on it repeatedly. He moved his fingers in a back and forth motion against the G-spot causing Hermione to curve her back in pleasure. She could feel her insides heat up as it grew wet.

He raised his head to face her. Draco studied every freckle sprinkled across her nose before giving her a rousing kiss and muffling any sounds of enjoyment. His thumb moved up to rub her clit while pressing multiples of time on the g-spot. As his finger's speed quickened, Hermione pulled back to let out moans of pleasure. Each thrust of he made inside of her caused her to drip even more. Draco pulled her head towards his with the free arm to sweep in for another kiss.

Hermione unintentionally released more groans as Draco's speed inside of her increased.

This wasn't right. She was a Gryffindor, he a Slytherin. They should never be this close. He shouldn't be doing this, but it felt so _good._ Her brain told her to stop, leave, but her body was too stubborn to listen.

Draco watched Hermione's face showed of satisfaction and he absolutely knew what that _feeling_ was now. He took in all of her features and recognized that she wasn't gorgeous, she was completely beautiful. And not only her looks, but her personality. He was sure that he wanted this forever. He wanted _her _forever, in his arms. Draco understood at that moment that he loved her. _I love you Hermione Granger, I love you, I love you-_

"I love you."

All pleased feelings left Hermione's body when Malfoy uttered those three words.

"What?" Hermione slightly gasped as Draco's finger exited her.

"I said, I-I love you," Draco stated, letting his sentence hang in the air.

After a silent moment, Hermione pushed Draco off her and stood up from the couch to pick up her clothes. Anger replaces any feeling of content she had. "Ow! What the hell, Granger?"

"I don't know what kind of sick joke this is, but it isn't funny." _The nerve of him!_

Draco looked at her, hurt, "You think this is a joke, I meant what I said." How could she think that he was playing with her feelings? Granted he was a player, but Hermione was the one girl that made him feel this way. "Tell me what you felt back there wasn't great."

Hermione stared at Draco as she put her clothing back on. Of course it was great. It was _everything. _It was also never going to happen again. "_That_, was a moment of weakness, and I can assure you that something like that won't ever reoccur."

"Why?"

Hermione didn't answer. Instead, she put her shirt back on, grabbed her books, and headed towards her room.

"Hermione wait."

Hermione stopped at the fact that Draco had used her first name. She heard him walk towards her, "Here," he said handing the witch her wand.

She didn't even bother to look down at his hand and took the wand quickly. "Thank you," Hermione weakly said and walked back to her room. She ignored the knowing feeling of Draco's eyes burning into her back.

Something had happened back there, that neither of the two would forget. Both the Gryffindor and the Slytherin knew that nothing between the two of them would ever be the same again.

Hermione leaned her back on the door. She had to forget, but how could she when Draco would always be in her vision. Plus, the fact that he would also know that she would be thinking about that specific event for who knows how long wouldn't help either. What if this somehow got out? Oh Merlin, would that start up rumors. Or worse, it could get to Draco's mother, maybe even his father. She would rather face Voldemort himself. Hermione couldn't risk him getting hurt over a _feeling_. No matter how happy those feeling of his made her feel.

There was only one solution, and no matter how much the witch didn't want to, she had to do it.

Draco heard Hermione's door before he could even react Hermione had ran to him and gave him a kiss that numbed his knees. He caressed her cheek, enjoying every moment slowly as possible. He smiled through the kiss as the Gryffindor pulled him closer.

At last, after a few more synced movements of their lips, they pulled apart. Their breaths were still heavy from the intensiveness of the kiss.

"I hope somehow you remember this day, but for now I have to, for both our sake, for your safety." Hermione felt something wet move down her cheeks.

"Hermione, what are you taking about?" Draco asked flashing a smile. A real genuine smile, that made Hermione almost second guess her decision. Almost.

"I'm sorry," she whispered weakly.

She wiped the tears away and pointed her wand. Hermione had felt like she was being tortured for what she had to do next. Draco glanced at her magical stick and then back at the witch. His eyes widened in understanding, "Wait don't-"

_"Obliviate." _

* * *

**A/N: So this is just something I thought of at night. This is my first one-shot. And first sexually detailed story, you can probably tell. xD Thank you for reading and review with your opinions please, negative or positive. c:**

**Edited: 5-27-2013**


End file.
